Mario Kart Connect
is a unique Mario Kart title in its series, as it is divided into Individual Craze for the Nintendo IC and Virtual Rampage for the Nintendo VR. Hence the name, both versions can connect with each other, albeit the differences in cast, karts, courses, modes and items. All these courses, items and characters are of course programmed in both games, as there should've been a manner to play multiplayer matches with it, but some of them are simply not accessible individually. Modes *Grand Prix - Race through a tour of 5 tracks and win goodies. *Time Trial - Race against the timer. Get the better score for new stuff. *VS - Race against opponents for fun. *Battle - An additional mode which lets you battle against opponents. **Balloon Battle - A classic mode. Knock any opponent out and be the only one left, or get the most points until the timer stops at 0. **Coin Runners - Get as many coins as you can. When you get hit, you lose coins, so watch out. **Shine Thief (IC only) - Simply get the Shine Sprite and keep it with you until the time stops. **Bob-omb Blast (VR only) - Throw Bob-ombs at your foe, and get the most points before the time hits zero. There are many Bob-ombs you can get, including the Shiny Bob-omb! **Lizzer Crash (IC only) - Defeat the many members of the Lizzer Army that infested the battle course. Beat the most and you win. **Medal Quest (VR only) - Five pieces of a Super Medal are scattered through the course. The first to have all five pieces at once wins. Beware that your piece can be stolen. *Mission (IC only) - Clear certain tasks, and defeat the bosses. Each time you've beaten a boss, you get awarded by an unlockable thing. *Story (VR only) - Race through complete new courses, and go against champions. Each time you defeated a champion, you unlock a new thing. *Multiplayer - Race against your local friends! **Use Same System - Use the same system as your Mario Kart Connect game you're currently playing with. ***MultiDisc Play (IC Only) - When playing Individual Craze, you can choose this if your friends have that as well. ***Download Play (IC Only) - When playing Individual Craze, you can choose this if only you have this. Your friends will play as Shy Guy. **Connect to VR/IC - Connect to Virtual Rampage or Individual Craze, and show the exclusive characters. All modes that were exclusive to one version are now available. *Online - Go online and race/battle through the world. Remember that IC users can only race against IC users and VR users only against VR users. Characters Default Characters There are twelve default characters, even though there can only participate eight players in a race. None of them are exclusive to another version. More coming soon Karts Like in Mario Kart 7, the characters can choose each kart they have. They can also construct them as they like. There are a few more options, however. Players can choose between: *The Kart itself (Changes Weight and Item) *Wheels (Changes Handling and Drift) *Engine (Changes Acceleration and Speed) *Propeller (for underwater Driving) *Glider (for gliding through air) *Bonus (gives additional ability. This will degrade every other stat by 2) Some parts are exclusive to each game. Rest Coming soon Items Coming soon Class Items Similar to Special items from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, characters can receive an item others cannot have. However, this time, it's not limited to one or two character. In fact, every single character of the same class can have this item as well. Each class can have four Class Items. Two of them are only available in Individual Craze, while the other two are available in Virtual Rampage. Rest Coming soon Courses Like Super Mario Kart, each course has 5 tracks. Most of the tracks differ from each game. Nitro Courses IC Version = |-| VR Version = Retro Courses IC Version = |-| VR Version = Battle Courses Coming soon Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Nintendo VR Games Category:Kart racing Category:Racing Games